


And That's How Fire Works

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Deaf Character, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth came faster than either male had expected. The two were more excited with every hour. They had had decided to start at eight and had enough fire power to last till around twelve. They both had a plan of action for each other, Junior even had drawn a plan up. It was the cutest thing really. They were set out to have the best fireworks in the neighborhood.</p><p>Wash on the other hand...</p><p>~Happy Fourth Guys!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That's How Fire Works

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not sure why I always write Tucker as the hero and make Wash the one in distress) (I think it's just that, Tucker is the kind of person to help somebody out no matter what you know?) (and I really think Wash needs that help, and that kindness) (I think they are the best of friends but even that doesn't capture the trust they have for each other) (Wash needs Tucker and Tucker needs Wash) (Wash brings something out in Tucker, something that forces him to be real with himself, and get away from that toxic no feelings stuff) (and to keep it short, Tucker helps Wash realize he's worth something, that neither are alone because they have each other) 
> 
> (anyways happy fourth guys, may the eagles of America come and give you many presents for eating your McDonald's and shooting off your freedom-works)

Tucker had stopped by every single firework stand in the area. He was trying to find the biggest, loudest, and brightest ones. The ones that would make Church jump out of his skin when he's not expecting them, Church had left with Tex in preparation, to get away from the noises that remind him of a war long fought. Tucker was so happy. Junior likes the colorful ones so he grabs a few of those as well. The stockpiles of the fireworks he has seems to grow day by day. He might get his hands on a few illegal ones, but if he told you he would have to kill you. Even in the few days before the fourth of July he was excited. Tucker and Junior would sometimes consider just sending a few off in the short days ahead, but Junior was always there to stop Tucker from doing such a thing. They started a countdown and came home everyday broiling with excitement. It was one of Tucker's favorite things. The loud booms the bright colors, Tucker loved it all.

The fourth came faster than either male had expected. The two were more excited with every hour. They had had decided to start at eight and had enough fire power to last till around twelve. They both had a plan of action for each other, Junior even had drawn a plan up. It was the cutest thing really. They were set out to have the best fireworks in the neighborhood.Neither were really sure which one to start off first, both were sure they wanted to start before the Reds did. 

 

It was around 8:15 when they started, fire works blowing bright up in the sky. The big booms echoing through the night. The Reds and Blues in separate parts in the yard but still close enough to bother the others with conversation and bragging about fire works.

The conversation died as the night when on, each side taking to talk among themselves and watching as they and the others around them set the fireworks off. Tucker realized he had forgotten the biggest ones inside the house. As he made to get up he moved a sleeping junior off his legs and put him in a Reds lawn chair. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his precious son around Caboose and fire. Once everything was settled he made his way inside the apartment, the buildings almost seemed to shake with the weight of the explosions. Or wait? Was that an explosion? A repeated thunking sounded from his wall. The noise was heavy and hard. Tucker was worried about what his neighbor was doing. He had only met the stranger once or twice, if memory serves him well, the man was a single dude who didn't make much noise and he lived alone with a few cats here and there. He even left food out sometimes for the strays that would come by. The more Tucker thinks about spending the fourth alone with cats the sadder he gets. So he figured inviting the guy out for a beer and some fire works is probably the best thing he's going to get tonight.

So Tucker makes his way over to the other apartment building. He knocks once, twice, and on the third time, he can hear the banging on the wall stop. It takes a bit for the other to open the door, but when he does Tucker can tell immediately what's wrong. He's seen those eyes before. Those painful eyes had stared back at him for years. He can see the sweat and tears and he understands so completely that it tugs at his heart. Tucker pulls the other into a hug because he's been there before. He knows comfort is so vital when dealing with PTSD. The man Tucker thinks name is Wash seems hesitant at first, maybe a little surprised, but as soon as the next firework goes of the other is holding Tucker so tight he almost can't breathe. They stand there like that for a while. Wash would tighten his grip every time something else exploded in the air. Then Tucker remembers he has a pair of noise canceling headphones, so he tells Wash he'll be right back and goes to fetch them. When he returns the front door is almost wide open and Wash is on the couch jumping every time another firework goes off. Tucker hands him the headphones and the old Walkman he has. The classical music CD playing shortly after. Tucker tries signing, hoping Wash will understand so he can at least talk to the man. Tucker signs it's going to be ok. His hands move fluidly, years of practice with Junior, teaching his son the only available option to 'hear' for him. Wash watched his hands with a look of confusion. Tucker gave up on trying after the second time he signed it. Clearly Wash did not sign, which was perfectly normal, Tucker just wished it wasn't. It took Wash a minute but soon Tucker saw him signing back. He spent some time trying to calm Wash down with kind words and promises that everything would be ok. They took their time just talking after the worst of it was over. Wash could sign even better than Tucker did which surprised him because Wash didn't understand the first time around.

They talked for about 15mins before Grif called out for him. The red calling out his name every few seconds. Tucker shouted back, frustrated that he would have to leave. Caboose had apparently set the lawn on fire and the Reds had to put it out. The Reds had decided that that was enough fun for one night and decided to pack it up. Tucker turned to Wash who was looking considerably better by comparison to how he was first looking. Wash asked quickly if something was wrong. Tucker didn't know if he should tell him there would be a huge burnt spot in the common area again. So he decided on saying nothing about the accident and telling him he had to go. Wash was quick to thank him and hand him back the headphones. As soon as the next firework went of he was fast to recoil in on himself again. Tucker sighed and told him to just keep them, he had a few and that it was fine if he kept it. Wash was very adamant about giving them back and refused to keep them. Tucker just told him to give them back when he could. He was about to say something before the shouts of Grif reminded him he had somewhere to be. He signed a quick goodbye and told him to put them back on quickly. Tucker left knowing that Wash was going to be ok. 

They went out for coffee after that and have been friends ever since. Plus Junior loves when Wash comes over for thunderstorms to play bored games with him.

 

"You completely over exaggerated the whole thing" Wash said.

"Oh yeah? Like you could tell it any better" Tucker's says, he rolls his eyes as he so often does now that Wash is in his life.

Wash started the story all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Junior is deaf so Tucker knows how to sign, and Wash knows because it's how Maine and Wash communicated. Also Tucker and church both have PTSD Tucker's is just nightmares and less big banging. Fireworks bother both Wash and Church, so that's why church left with Tex.
> 
> Sorry for explaining everything down here, but I felt it was important, anyways thanks for reading! ^_^ God bless


End file.
